This invention relates generally to CPU supporting assemblies and more particularly, to a CPU supporting assembly having pivotally interrelated supporting structures capable of a range of adjustable movement.
Central Processing Units (CPU""s) for computers are usually positioned on or near work surfaces to maintain a relatively close proximity to external computer-related devices such as monitors and keyboards. To save space, CPU""s are regularly placed on their sides on the work surface or on the floor where they are prone to suffer damage caused by spills and dust. In addition, with the development of a greater variety of periphery devices, it has become necessary to move the CPU quite often in order to connect these additional external devices to connection ports, generally located at the rear of CPU""s. Furthermore, CPU""s are increasingly being manufactured that have a more space-saving upright tower design.
Previously, computer stands have been used to accommodate such CPU""s (those either on their side or tower types) that have simply supplied an elevated support surface, such as in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 362,245. The elevated supporting arrangement of these stands avoided problems involving CPU""s such as spills on the work surface and dust contamination at floor level. However, these stands do not provide any horizontal support to prevent the CPU from tipping over or sliding off the stand. U.S. Pat. No. 5,295,648 describes a computer system stand that provides vertical surfaces for horizontally supporting the CPU and is slidably adjustable to accommodate CPU""s of various sizes. The range of adjustment of this design is quite limited, though. To provide support for a relatively thin CPU (such as one turned on its side) the extending legs must be made short to allow the base sections to be positioned closer to one another. However, this configuration will not allow sufficient expansion to support a wider CPU (such as a wide tower type) and one that has extending legs of sufficient length to accommodate wider CPU""s will not properly support a thinner one, as the base sections will not move close enough together. Furthermore, this design does not provide mobility for the CPU (i.e., the CPU stand does not provide structure that enables it to move across a horizontal surface, such as a floor), therefore the CPU must be moved separately when access to the rear of the CPU is required or when relocation of the CPU is desired.
A CPU stand is needed that is mobile and provides horizontal support to a CPU with a greater range of adjustment.
The present invention can be embodied in an adjustable CPU supporting assembly comprising a pair of interrelated supporting structures having upwardly facing supporting surfaces configured and positioned to support a CPU in downwardly engaged relation thereon and two spaced pairs of generally oppositely facing confining surfaces facing toward one another configured and positioned to confine the CPU therebetween. The adjustable CPU supporting assembly also includes a pivotal connecting structure that is constructed and arranged to pivotally interconnect the supporting structures to one another for relative movement with respect to one another about a generally upright axis in opening and closing directions through a range of positions of adjustment, the supporting structures being constructed and arranged such that pivotal movement thereof through the range of positions of adjustment adjusts a horizontal distance between the pairs of confining surfaces to support CPU""s of various sizes therebetween. A yieldable restraining mechanism is operatively connected between the supporting structures. The yieldable restraining mechanism provides locking structure constructed and arranged to operate when there is no CPU supported thereon (a) to releasably hold the supporting structures in locking engagement in a first position of adjustment, (b) to release the supporting structures from the locking engagement in response to manual force applied to the supporting structures for movement in the opening or closing directions thereof, and (c) to relock the supporting structures to releasably hold the supporting structures in a second position of adjustment when the manual force is removed. The supporting assembly also includes a plurality of downwardly facing surfaces configured with respect to the supporting structures to support the supporting structures on a horizontally extending surface.
Other aspects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the illustrated embodiment, the accompanying drawings, and the appended claims.